Festival Escolar: Haha no hi
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Resumen: El afamado Hokage de Konoha ha sido invitado a una reunión muy especial en la Academia Ninja... y el pobre rubio no sabe dónde meterse. Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014. Betareader: Hibari Kyouya.


**Resumen: **El afamado Hokage de Konoha ha sido invitado a una reunión muy especial en la Academia Ninja... y el pobre rubio no sabe dónde meterse. Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014. Betareader: Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p>"Tomar la decisión de tener un hijo es trascendental. Se trata de decidir que tu corazón caminará siempre fuera de tu cuerpo". Elizabeth Stone, escritora americana de <em>A Boy I Once Knew<em>.

Todos los personajes son de Masahi Kishimoto y no lucro de ninguna forma con ellos.

**Capítulo beteado por Hibari Kyouya, ¡gracias por tu ayuda! :D**

**Agradeces los latigazos que te di -K****youya-**

**Festival Escolar: Haha no hi**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

**MPreg (mención).**

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>Aquel día la aldea de Konoha había amanecido esplendorosa, como si hasta el clima quisiera burlarse del pésimo humor que dominaba el estado de ánimo del Hokage. Naruto tiró de las sábanas de su cama y se cubrió con ellas hasta la cabeza, tratando de atenuar el canto de los pájaros que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación.<p>

De pronto el cuerpo a espaldas del Uzumaki comenzó a moverse, aunque eso no sorprendió para nada al rubio, pues se sabía acompañado.

-Buenos días, usuratonkachi -susurró la voz ligeramente adormilada de Uchiha Sasuke, mientras los brazos del antiguo renegado rodeaban la cintura de Naruto. La respuesta del rubio fue un codazo en las costillas del anbu, y es que para el Hokage no había pasado desapercibida la burla con la que su pareja lo había saludado.

-¿No tenías una misión temprano, teme? -refunfuñó Naruto de forma infantil, al tiempo que se giraba sobre el colchón para ver de frente al Uchiha.

-Me sorprende que tengas cara para preguntármelo, usuratonkachi -dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia, para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a buscar su ropa, pues el ninja había dormido solo con los calzoncillos puestos-. Luego de que tú en persona te aseguraras de darme una misión fuera de Konoha, precisamente hoy, Hokage-sama -le reclamó el Uchiha a su pareja, dejando que algo de rencor se le marcara en la voz.

-¿Cómo te libraste del trabajo entonces, dattebayo? -tuvo curiosidad por saber el Uzumaki, formando un puchero con los labios. En realidad el hombre ya se imaginaba que su pareja sabría burlar las trabas que le pusiera, por elaboradas que fueran.

-Iruka -respondió Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros-. Le dije que tal vez te confundiste, ya que eres tan distraído.

-¡¿E Iruka-sensei te creyó la mentira?! -se quejó el rubio, indignado porque la credibilidad de la que gozaba entre sus subordinados fuera tan poca.

-No es como si no hubiera pasado antes -replicó el Uchiha, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa de burla dedicada al hombre que todavía holgazaneaba en la cama que compartían.

-¡Serás...! -empezó a gritar molesto el Hokage, antes de que Sasuke llegara a su lado y lo silenciara con un suave beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes por nada, que yo preparare todo, dobe -dijo el ninja de cabello negro, demasiado animado para que fuera algo bueno-. Al fin y al cabo es tu día, Naruto.

La palabras del Uchiha provocaron que el rostro del rubio se tornara rojo como una cereza debido a la vergüenza, la frase también logró que resurgiera todo el enojo que sentía el Hokage desde hacía un par de semanas, cuando todo el "asunto desagradable de la Academia" había comenzado.

-Como si alguien quisiera ir... -murmuró el Uzumaki entre dientes. Un segundo después, Naruto volvió a enredarse entre las sabanas. El hombre de ojos azules estaba decidido a no salir de su humilde casa por el resto del día.

Por su parte, Sasuke no le prestó mayor importancia al berrinche que estaba montando el rubio. Luego de terminar de acomodarse la ropa de civil, el Uchiha se encaminó con toda calma a la puerta de la habitación.

-El desayuno no tardara en estar listo. Así que arréglate y no llegues tarde, dobe -dijo por último Sasuke, con un ligero tono de regaño que irritó al hombre acostado-. Entiendes que vas a decepcionarlos si no vas, ¿verdad, usuratonkachi? -añadió el Uchiha, alzando una de sus oscuras cejas.

-¡Ya lo sé, teme! -gritó furioso Naruto, al tiempo que le arrojaba a Sasuke lo primero que tuvo a la mano. El objeto resultó ser una almohada, y aunque sabía que aunque lo golpeara no le causaría ningún daño, el ninja solo cerró la puerta tras de sí para evitar el impacto-. Maldito... -murmuró en un siseo el Hokage.

Naruto no podía creer que el retorcido hombre que era Sasuke se atreviera a usar el chantaje para obligarlo a ir a la estúpida ceremonia. No es que El Héroe del Mundo Ninja detestara los actos públicos, de hecho, el joven rubio disfrutó mucho el festival celebrado en su honor cuando fue nombrado Kage. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se sentía hasta humillado por la invitación a semejante fiesta, en la que forzadamente debía participar y que iba a ser celebrada en la Academia Ninja.

Para mala suerte del Uzumaki, Sasuke había dado justo en el blanco con su última frase, ya que lo que menos quería Naruto era decepcionar a los niños.

Durante algunos minutos Naruto pudo escuchar un escándalo proveniente del piso inferior de la casa, antes de que se hiciera un pesado silencio. Dando un suspiro derrotado, Naruto acabó por apartar las sábanas que lo cubrían y levantarse del colchón. Mientras el rubio se rascaba la cabeza con pesadez, el Uzumaki entró al comedor, y tal como le dijera Sasuke, encontró un desayuno caliente servido sobre la mesa.

Bastante sorprendido, el Hokage notó que la comida servida en los platos formaban una primera comida del día muy tradicional. No es que Naruto nunca hubiera comido algo semejante, pero ahora que diariamente se sumergía entre montañas de papeleo aburrido, y con Sasuke tanto saliendo como entrando a misiones de forma constante, la dieta de ambos hombres constaba de platillos sencillos, recetas que requirieran poco tiempo de preparación, además de que fueran fáciles de llevar en una mochila.

Cuando Naruto extendió la mano hacia el platito hondo que contenía la sopa miso y lo descubrió, la boca se le hizo agua al descubrir que le habían añadido algunos fideos de ramen. Un pedazo de papel flotaba empapado por el caldo del guiso, con la palabra "SE-CRE-TO" escrita con kanjis torcidos y algo borrosos. El pescado estaba un poco quemado, aunque de todas formas sabía estupendo, pero las verduras tenían demasiado tomate. El Uzumaki veía claramente la mano de Sasuke en ello, aun así se llevó a la boca cada uno de los frutos rojos favoritos de su pareja, hasta acabarse todo.

El Hokage se conmovió al notar que el arroz estaba preparado con judías rojas, un platillo elaborado para celebrar una ocasión especial. La tortilla de huevo era de gran tamaño, sin embargo, estaba cocinada a la perfección, además que era acompañada con unas divertidas salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo. Para total embarazo del Uzumaki, la comida también estaba decorada con un enorme corazón hecho con salsa de tomate.

El rubio junto las palmas de sus manos y dio las gracias por la comida con voz temblorosa, tratando de no sentirse demasiado conmovido por el sencillo gesto. Tal vez, el día no sería tan terrible como el Uzumaki había imaginado.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*N*A*R*U*T*O *~_~*S*&*N*~_**

Naruto se arrepentía de toda la esperanza que albergó durante el desayuno, el día no sólo sería terrible, ¡sino que se volvería la peor celebración de toda su vida! Escondido entre las ramas de su árbol favorito frente a la Academia Ninja, aquel del que colgaba su viejo columpio, el Hokage observaba con expresión horrorizada al grupo cada vez más numeroso que se congregaba frente a las puertas del edificio.

Algunos eran niños de la escuela guiados por sus profesores que corrían apurados de un lado a otro, unos pocos eran padres de familia, varones, que dejaban a sus hijos con una enorme sonrisa en los rostros. La mayoría, por no decir todos, eran mujeres de Konoha, que lucían en el pecho un llamativo arreglo floral que incluía rosas, tulipanes y gardenias, adornado con un lazo rosa.

Con una mueca de repulsión en la cara, Naruto se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a desaparecer del lugar. Por lo menos hasta que una voz a los pies del árbol lo hizo tropezar y por poco caer al suelo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Naruto? -preguntó una mujer rubia de ojos azules claros, que mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-I-ino... -balbuceó el Hokage algo sonrojado, sintiendo una tremenda vergüenza por haber sido descubierto en medio de su huida-. ¿Qué haces aquí, dattebayo?

-Vine a entregar los adornos para el festival -respondió la Yamanaka, aumentando la magnitud de su sonrisa-. Son hermosos, ¿verdad? ¡Los hice yo misma!

El rostro retorcido del Uzumaki le dijo con claridad lo que opinaba el hombre de las flores, pero eso en apariencia no desanimó ni un poco a la joven mujer. Luego de un segundo en el que Naruto trató de buscar la manera de escapar sin que la rubia diera la voz de alarma, el semblante de la Yamanaka se volvió bastante serio.

-Vas a romperles el corazón si no apareces en el festival, idiota -rezongó Ino de mal humor, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la calle, alejándose de la Academia-. No han hecho más que presumirle a todo mundo lo que han preparado para ti, ¡así que ten el valor de plantarles cara, Hokage!

Luego de que el regaño de su compañera ninja aumentara su sensación de culpa, una semilla ya sembrada luego de su discusión mañanera con Sasuke, Naruto volvió la vista hacia la escuela. No había rastro del Uchiha, pero dos pequeñas figuras destacaban entre la multitud, gracias al color llamativo de sus cabellos y a que se encontraban algo alejadas del resto.

-No va a venir... -decía un niño de ojos azules y el cabello lacio distintivo de los Uzumaki. Entres las manos sostenía el tan mencionado arreglo de flores que todas las mujeres presentes portaban.

-¡No seas tonto, Toga-baka! -exclamó la personita a su lado, tirando con fuerza de un mechón del varón. El niño hizo un mueca de dolor, pero por lo demás no emitió ninguna queja de dolor-. ¡Otochan dijo que Okachan iba a venir! -gritó enojada la niña, de cabello rubio y ojos violetas, quién después comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-. ¡Va a venir, va a venir!

-Rashi-chan, Toga-kun, ¿no ha llegado Hokage-sama? -le preguntó entonces una chica a ambos niños, con seguridad una de las maestras más jóvenes que se ofrecían de voluntarias cada año para ayudar con el festival-. Sé que no fue una invitación habitual, pero estábamos muy emocionados por contar con su presencia.

-No va a venir, dattebanā -respondió el niño pelirrojo llamado Toga, acompañando sus palabras con un suspiro dramático. De inmediato, la niña Rashi a su lado le tapó la boca, mientras un mirada furiosa se apoderaba de sus ojos violetas.

-¡Okachan va a venir, Kae-sensei! -aseguró la pequeña rubia vehementemente, sacudiendo su lacio cabello de arriba hacia abajo-. ¡S-sólo debe haberse quedado dormido! -añadió la chiquilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Imaginando que el Hokage no se había prestado para el juego, un poco ridículo, de sus hijos, la maestra trató de no imprimirle mucha pena en la sonrisa afligida que mostró.

-Vamos, niños, estoy seguro que Hokage-sama vendrá al Festival el próximo año -dijo la profesora tratando de animar a sus alumnos, para luego indicarles que siguieran al resto de los presentes hacia el interior de la Academia-. Todavía pueden hacer su presentación frente a las demás madres, ¿qué les parece?

Cabizbajos y algo renuentes, ambos infantes estaban por seguir las instrucciones de la maestra, cuando una voz los hizo levantar la vista de golpe. Los ojos de ambos niños brillaron emocionados, con lo que él ya de por si enorme peso que Naruto cargaba a sus espaldas, se volvió intolerable.

-Ya estoy aquí, dattebayo -había dicho el Hokage, rascándose la rubia cabeza con nerviosismo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no cambiaba su uniforme ninja por una yukata más formal-. Lamento el retraso...

-¡H-hokage-sama! -exclamó Kae-sensei, bastante sorprendida, y algo temerosa que el hombre hubiera escuchado la conversación que había mantenido con los hijos del Uzumaki.

-¡Okachan! -gritó a todo pulmón Rashi, de tal forma que cada ser humano existente en Konoha se dio cuenta del arribo del rubio a la Academia Ninja para el Festival Escolar de Haha no hi, el día especial del año en que se celebraba a las madres. Acto seguido la niña rubia se arrojó a los brazos del Uzumaki, con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

Por su parte, Toga se acercó hasta Naruto para luego aferrarse con aparente tranquilidad a la ropa del rubio. De repente el pequeño pelirrojo rompió a llorar entre hipidos tenues, que habrían pasado desapercibidos para cualquiera, aunque no para su querida madre.

-¡Perdón, perdón! -repetía sin cesar el Uzumaki, poniéndose cada vez nervioso con la actuación de sus hijos-. ¿Los hice esperar mucho, dattebayo? -preguntó Naruto, mientras abrazaba a Rashi por la cintura y acariciaba los rojos cabellos de Toga para tranquilizar al niño.

-¡No, Otochan siempre nos estuvo cuidando! -aseguró la niña con una gigantesca sonrisa, a lo que Naruto negó con la cabeza. La pequeña había tenido desde que naciera un talento natural para detectar la presencia de Sasuke, por muchos intentos que hiciera el Uchiha por esconderse-. ¡Vamos, Toga-baka! ¡Ponle a Okachan las flores! -ordenó la chiquilla de manera poco cortes, golpeando la cabeza del niño.

-Rashi-chan, no insultes a tu hermano -la reprendió el Hokage con suavidad, aunque se arrodilló de forma obediente para que el pelirrojo pudiera colocarle el vergonzoso arreglo-. O le diré a Sasuke para que te castigue.

Todavía con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pálidas, Toga comenzó a ponerle sobre el pecho las olorosas flores de la tienda Yamanaka, aunque sus dedos de niño temblaban tanto a causa de los sollozos, que tardaron buen momento hasta que pudieron lograrlo.

-No llores, Toga-kun -dijo Naruto con tranquilidad. El hombre recordó sonriendo el ataque de pánico que tuvo tras el primer llanto de uno de sus bebés, antes de que Tsunade-obāchan le aclarara en tono burlón que todo lo que querían las criaturas era comer. Luego de aquel episodio el miedo ante las lágrimas de sus hijos ya no paralizaba al Uzumaki, aunque persistía cierta aprensión-. Vamos dentro de la Academia y entonces nos divertimos con la fiesta, ¿está bien?

El niño de ojos azules asintió una vez con la cabeza, y de nuevo sin mediar palabra giró su cuerpo para cumplir con lo que su madre le había propuesto, caminando hacia la escuela. Toga dejó de llorar al instante, aunque tampoco vio necesario tener que limpiarse las marcas de llanto en su cara. Naruto se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Rashi; así era su pequeño hombrecito.

-¡Ah! ¡Okachan! -lo llamó entonces la niña rubia a su madre, mientras alzaba un pequeño bentō, de cuya presencia el Uzumaki no se había percatado antes-. Otochan dijo que te lo diera, porque dijo que a Okachan iba a darle hambre en el Festival -explicó Rashi con su característica sonrisa-. ¡Yo, Toga-baka...! ¡Es decir! ¡Yo, Toga, y Otochan lo hicimos para ti, como el desayuno!

Sin esperar otro segundo, la niña soltó la mano de su madre y corrió a toda carrera siguiendo a su hermano, soltando risillas escandalosas a cada paso.

-¡B-bienvenido, Hokage-sama! -tartamudeó Kae-sensei, instantes antes de hacer una profunda reverencia ante el Uzumaki. El hombre la saludó con la mano, devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera. Después de todo, Naruto no pensaba que su presencia encajara dentro de Haha no hi, sólo lo hacía por sus hijos.

Dentro de la habitación destinada a la celebración, el Hokage se encontró con que un grupo de niñas vestidas con kimonos aguardaban en un rincón, cuchicheando inquietas entre sí. Por lo visto iban a ejecutar una danza tradicional y no todas ellas recordaban los pasos. Naruto también pudo notar, para apenarlo todavía más, que el asiento de honor estaba reservado para él. Aunque el joven hombre experimento cierto alivio luego de percatarse de que a su lado aguardaba Kurenai-sensei.

-¡Kurenai-sensei! -la saludó el Uzumaki, quizá con demasiado entusiasmo, y soltando un evidente suspiro de alivio que no paso desapercibido para la kunoichi-. ¡No sabía que también vendrías, dattebayo!

-Hokage-sama -respondió la mujer de ojos rojos, mostrando en su sonrisa cierta malicia que el rubio a su lado no logró detectar-. Kiseki también está en la Academia y fui invitada al festival -dijo Kurenai, señalando una niña alta de cabello castaño que también participaría en el baile, vestida con un kimono amarillo y sosteniendo sus manos en un gesto de concentración que a Naruto le era demasiado familiar.

En ese momento unos poco sincronizados tambores comenzaron a sonar, señal con la que las niñas chillaron asustadas y corrieron a tomar su lugar asignado, en ocasiones tropezando unas con otras. Aunque Naruto sabía que bailarines adultos habrían bailado con más gracia, para su sorpresa el Hokage encontró encantador cada uno de los errores de las jóvenes estudiantes de la Academia Ninja. El rubio aplaudió entusiasmado durante toda la coreografía, junto con las otras madres, e incluso se sintió un poco decepcionado por no ver a Rashi-chan en la presentación.

-Mi Kise-chan es una dulzura -comentó Kurenai en tono orgulloso, sin dejar de aplaudir. Varias mujeres a su alrededor se giraron para escucharla con curiosidad-. Esta mañana me ha hecho un pastel junto con Chouji. Los escuche hacer planes la semana pasada, escondida detrás de la puerta de la cocina -explicó muy sonriente la mujer de cabello negro, provocando risas a su alrededor-. ¡Por poco usan sal en vez de azúcar! Pero al final les ha quedado muy bien.

-Pues mi Sayuri no se queda atrás -se apresuró a intervenir otra fémina, que esta vez el Uzumaki no logró reconocer, aunque creía haberla visto en más de una ocasión durante sus compras en el mercado-. Hoy me ha dado su primer dibujo firmado. Lo he marcado y colocado en la sala, ¡si mañana vienen a visitarme podrán verlo!

El resto del grupo no tardó en comentar entre sí los diversos regalos y atenciones que su progenie le había dedicado ese día en especial. El Uzumaki no pudo evitar recordar con una sonrisa embobada el desayuno que le hicieran Toga-kun y Rashi-chan en la mañana.

-¿Sabes, Naruto? Los profesores de la Academia no estaban seguros de invitarte -dijo Kurenai al lado del Hokage, bajando un poco la voz para hacer más intima la conversación-. Fuimos las madres quien insistimos en que debías estar aquí con nosotras -dijo la kunoichi, sonriéndole suavemente al hombre más joven.

-Pero soy un hombre, dattebayo... -replicó Naruto, torciendo los labios, hasta formar un puchero.

-Por el feo peinado de Rashi-chan, me queda claro -comentó Kurenai, encogiéndose de hombros, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del Hokage. Rashi llevaba el mismo corte sencillo que su hermano Toga, y no era la primera ocasión que confundían el sexo de la niña. Tanto Sasuke como él lo encontraban muy práctico, además su hija no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto-. Aun así, llevaste a tus hijos nueve meses dentro de tu cuerpo como nosotras -añadió la mujer, colocando una mano sobre el vientre del Uzumaki, para mayor vergüenza del hombre-. Eres su madre, esta es tu fiesta, y debes estar orgulloso.

-Gracias, Kurenai-sensei -dijo el rubio en un susurro, comenzando a entender porque todos sus amigos le insistían con tanta terquedad en que asistiera al Festival. No es que quisieran burlarse de alguna manera de él, sino que en verdad deseaban festejarle su extraña maternidad.

-Por cierto, todavía no te había felicitado por el nacimiento de los gemelos. ¡Felicidades! -añadió la mujer, dandole un codazo amistoso al rubio.

-¡Y ahora, una presentación especial de Toga-kun y Rashi-chan! -anunció otra de las profesoras, luego de pasar al frente del escenario. Las madres aplaudieron entusiasmadas, esperando expectantes el espectáculo que harían los hijos del Hokage; Naruto lo hizo con más fuerza que nadie.

Toga fue el primero en aparecer, aunque todo lo que hizo el varoncito fue sonreír por primera vez, enseñando de paso que le hacía falta uno de los dientes frontales. Después el rostro del chico volvió a tornarse inexpresivo, y ante la extrañeza de los presentes se limitó a colocarse contra la pared. Algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa salieron de la boca de las mujeres, cuando Rashi camino frente a su hermano con los ojos vendados. En las manos de la chiquilla sobresalía la punta afilada de varios kunai.

-¡Toga! -gritó la rubia, llamando a su hermano.

-¡Rashi! -respondió el pelirrojo, en el mismo volumen elevado de voz, tan característico de la persona que los trajo al mundo.

-¿Van a hacer comida picante? -preguntó de forma estúpida Kai-sensei a una de sus compañeras de más experiencia, quien observó a la muchacha con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer su cuestionamiento.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, Rashi comenzó a arrojar un kunai tras otro contra su hermano, hasta delinear a la perfección la figura del niño en la pared de madera a sus espaldas. Varias madres exclamaron gritos de terror ante el acto de los chicos del Hokage, pero Naruto observó a sus hijos con las manos unidas y la mirada brillante, admirando la perfecta técnica de lanzamiento de su pequeña.

-Sasuke me había dicho que empezó a entrenar con los niños, pero no sabía que era para esto -le comentó con entusiasmo el rubio a Kurenai, causando que la mujer suspirara con alivio. Al menos los infantes no habían practicado con armas reales sin la supervisión de un adulto responsable.

En ese momento una de las armas hirió el rostro de Toga, haciéndole al niño un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda. Varios cabello rojos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Estúpida Rashi! -bramó de improviso Toga, arrancado un kunai de la pared para después arrojarlo contra su hermana. La niña lo esquivó sin ningún problema-. ¡Cortaste el cabello de la abuela, datebbanā!

-Lo siento, hermano mayor -se disculpo la rubia con una sonrisa, por lo que en realidad no parecía sentirlo mucho en realidad. Después la niña se quitó la venda que le cubría los ojos-. ¡Pero si no fue tanto! -se quejó Rashi, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

Indignado por las pobres justificaciones de la chiquilla, el pelirrojo realizó varios sellos con las manos, los cuales Naruto reconoció con rapidez. La boca del Hokage se abrió por la sorpresa.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! -bramó el pequeño pelirrojo, un segundo antes de posicionar sus manos en forma de circulo, hecho por el pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda. Un torrente de llamas salió de la boca del niño, que a pesar de tener un considerable tamaño, Naruto sabía que todavía estaban lejos de llegar al nivel del ataque de Sasuke. De todas formas el Hokage aplaudió con entusiasmo, pese a la consternación de las madres presentes.

Sin embargo, Rashi no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la cara de la niña, un gesto demasiado familiar para el Uzumaki. Aquel gesto prepotente, su mujercita lo había heredado del presumido de Uchiha-teme.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -murmuró la chiquilla Uzumaki, al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos. Un chillido emocionado escapó de los labios de Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su hija, no obstante, la rubia no había terminado con sus ataques-. ¡Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!

Un chorro de agua surgió de entre los labios de ambas Rashi, una cantidad nada despreciable de chakra convertido en el vital líquido dentro del estómago de la pequeña. Aunque el Hokage también pudo notar que la Rashi de la izquierda estaba algo tambaleante desde que apareciera y luego del jutsu elemento de agua desapareció en una nube de humo blanco, tras lo cual la niña rubia acabó de rodillas sobre el suelo, agotada por la falta de energía.

-¡No eres la única que sabe hacer clones, Baka-Rashi! -exclamó Toga, decidido a aprovechar el pequeño momento de debilidad de su hermana-. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -repitió el pelirrojo, haciendo el mismo sello especial con las manos que hiciera la chiquilla instantes atrás.

Para decepción del mayor de los Uzumaki, el clon de su hijo varón era todavía menos sólido que el de Rashi, aunque de todas formas aquel desagradable sentimiento desapareció cuando Naruto se recordó a si mismo que los avances de los niños en técnicas de combate eran asombrosos, considerando su joven edad.

-¡Esa cosa es fea, Toga-baka! -chilló Rashi enojada, para luego sujetar uno de los kunai que todavía le quedaban y arrojárselo al clon de su hermano mayor. A pesar de su temblorosa figura, el otro Toga logró esquivar el arma.

-¡Rasengan! -gritó el pelirrojo, al tiempo que entre las palmas de ambos niños comenzaba a formarse un brillante esfera de chakra azul. Sin embargo, antes de que el ataque pudiera formarse, la energía concentrada explotó, lanzando hacia el suelo a Toga, quien soltó un gemido de dolor al caer-. T-todavía no es un buen ataque... estúpida h-hermana menor -dijo Toga entre jadeos, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Con un leve ¡plop! el clon de pequeño hijo de Naruto se esfumó en una nube de humo.

-¡Pues tú no lo haces mejor! -bramó la rubia en respuesta a la burla de su hermano, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, con gran dificultad.

-¡Estoy tan orgulloso, dattebayo! -dijo el Hokage con lágrimas en los ojos, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y corría para arrodillarse junto a su pelirrojo hijo. Naruto abrazó a Toga con tanta fuerza que el rostro del niño se tornó un poco azul. Siguiendo el entusiasmo de su progenitor, Rashi se arrojó sobre la espalda de su madre, uniéndose al abrazo familiar-. ¡Un clon de sombra... y casi un rasengan...!

-¡Naruto! -bramó entonces la voz de Iruka Umino, quien un par de segundos atrás no se encontraba en la habitación. El actual director de la Academia Ninja no parecía ser consciente de que estaba a punto de regañar al Hokage, la máxima autoridad de la aldea. O más bien, no le importaba-. ¡¿Te das cuenta lo que han hecho tus hijos?! -dijo el maestro, señalando el escenario destruido y algo calcinado a causa de la familia Uzumaki.

-No es para tanto, Iruka-sensei -replicó Naruto, mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Después, el rubio acarició las cabezas de sus hijos, gesto que causó que los pequeños diablillos mostraran sonrisas idénticas a las de su madre.

Una vena saltó en la frente del Umino, señal gracias a la cual todos los presentes supieron que la respuesta del conocido héroe del Mundo Ninja no había sido la correcta.

-Sabía que no era buena idea invitarlo sin Sasuke... -refunfuñó Iruka por lo bajo, para luego cruzarse de brazos-. ¡Fuera! -bramó entonces el Umino, señalando la salida de la habitación.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*N*A*R*U*T*O *~_~*S*&*N*~_**

Uchiha Sasuke aguardaba recargado frente al árbol que custodiaba la entrada a la Academia Ninja, pero alzó la vista en cuando se escucharon varias risas infantiles a su alrededor. El antiguo renegado de Konoha se encontró con la bella imagen formada por un alegre Uzumaki Naruto, que caminaba de la mano con sus dos hijos, Toga y Rashi. La ropa de los tres estaba cubierta de polvo, además de que los dos niños lucían varios raspones.

-¿Qué haces aquí, teme? -preguntó el rubio muy animado, mientras su pequeña rubia saltaba a los brazos del Uchiha. El pelirrojo se aferró a los pantalones de su padre y comenzó a llorar, al menos hasta que Sasuke le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza, pidiéndole que dejara de hacerlo-. Pensé que pasarías más tarde por nosotros, dattebayo.

-¿Y por qué salieron antes del famoso Festival, usuratonkachi? -quiso saber a su vez el hombre de pelo negro, permitiéndose mostrar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Como toda respuesta, Naruto le sacó la lengua. No obstante, el secreto no duró mucho gracias a los comentarios de los niños.

-¡Nos echaron! -dijo Toga, sonriéndole a su padre con su sonrisa desdentada.

-Supuse que pasaría eso -comentó el Uchiha, tratando de controlar a la mujercita que trepaba por sus hombros. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera seguir burlándose del rubio, el Uzumaki jaló a su pareja por el cuello de la ropa y lo besó.

Por un instante Sasuke lució sorprendido por el gesto del Hokage, pero no tardó mucho en recuperarse de la impresión y rodeó la cintura de Naruto con sus brazos. Las quejas de asco por parte de los infantes no se hicieron esperar, aunque los amantes fingieron no escucharlos. Luego de un par de años de crianza, Sasuke y Naruto habían aprendido a base de duros regaños por parte de sus conocidos que debían controlar sus impulsos delante de los niños. Aún así, el Uchiha no pudo evitar morder los labios de Naruto antes de dejarlos ir.

-Vamos a continuar esta conversación en casa, dobe -susurró el Uchiha contra el oído del otro hombre, antes de recuperar el tono normal de su voz para dirigirse también a los demás-. ¿Se divirtieron? ¿Toga, Rashi?

-¡Sí! -respondieron ambos niños con sendas sonrisas en los rostros.

-¿Y tú, usuratonkachi? -se dirigió Sasuke a Naruto, esperando que el Hokage se molestara de nuevo por haber tenido que acudir al Festival porque el que se había quejado toda la semana.

Pero el Uzumaki seguía siendo El Ninja Número Uno en Sorprender a la Gente, así que no fue nada extraño que otra vez una expresión pasmada dominara el rostro de Sasuke.

-También me divertí, teme -dijo un alegre Naruto, para luego sujetar la mano del Uchiha y entrelazar sus dedos-. Regresemos el próximo año... juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Toga-Rashi: <strong>Shichimi tōgarashi o simplemente shichime, es un condimento muy típico de la cocina japonesa que consiste en una mezcla de especias; significa "chile de siete sabores".

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu:** Elemento Fuego, Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego.

**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu:** Elemento Agua, Jutsu Bala de Agua.

Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a: **atashi-hime, Haru-neko-chan, Aenor Zahiel Mc Ylonen, hikikomori-chan, saku-aya, Pikacha, Lenay-chan, saskenaru, TheRusso, y serenity-princess**, quienes han seguido, añadido a favoritos y comentando mis historias.

**¡Buenos días, gente~~! :D Esta pequeña historia es parte de mis aportaciones al FLSN, y espero poder brindarles dos más antes de que termine el mes ;) Por otro lado, un pequeño anuncio: la siguiente semana estare visitando la Ciudad de México, si me tienen añadida en facebook ya se habrán enterado de los detalles, así que espero de verdad poder conocerlos el día 21 C: **

Zaludos

Zaphy

Sela Yal thanRami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.


End file.
